


Full Circle

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon has a conversation with his son.





	Full Circle

“He is refusing to come inside,” Jon said as he threw his sword on the table and looked toward his wife. 

“He’s embarrassed,” Sansa stifled a giggle.

“It’s not funny,” Jon said as he gave her a dark look.

“Jon, it really is,” Sansa said. “And not because of what happened, but because you did the same thing when you were his age.”

“Sansa,” Jon said softly. “Please don’t…”

“You have to tell him,” Sansa said. “It’ll make it easier for him.”

“It’s a humiliating part of my past that I’d rather not revisit,” Jon sighed.

“Please,” Sansa implored him.

Jon looked at her and sighed. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make the task any easier.

He turned on his heel and walked out to the stables. Collier was standing exactly where he’d left him. His shoulders were slumped, his mood dark, and his eyes were downcast.

“Collier,” Jon said as he leaned on the wall next to his son.

“Dad, can’t you just get her a position at another castle? Somewhere nice where…”

“Her entire family works for us, Collier,” Jon noted.

“But…”

“What you did is not something that should embarrass you,” Jon said as he eyed his son carefully. “All men do it, and you are now becoming a man.”

Tears suddenly burst from his son’s eyes.

“Why did it have to be Celia?!” Collier said as he wiped snot from his nose.

“Oh son,” Jon said as he wiped a supportive arm around him. “I know you fancy the lass, but…”

“Dad, she laughed!” Collier cried.

“From my understanding, she was just so shocked, that was her reaction,” Jon said as he pulled his son a little closer. “I’m sure it’s not a comment on your…”

“Dad…” Collier interrupted.

“When I was a year older than you are right now,” Jon started as he cringed. “Lady Stark walked in on me doing much the same.”

Collier looked at him wide-eyed.

“It was horrible,” Jon sighed. “And unlike you, I was…completely naked.”

“Oh dad…” Collier gasped. “What did she do?”

“She made a comment about me being a bastard sinner and left the room,” Jon said softly. “I didn’t eat with the family for over a week and couldn’t look her in the eye for at least a month.”

Collier nodded his head in understanding.

“So, you see son,” Jon said as he handed him a linen to blow his nose. “You may be embarrassed right now, and Celia may be someone you fancy, but all this will pass and…”

“At least I wasn’t naked,” Collier chuckled slightly.

“Or it wasn’t your step mother who already hated you,” Jon noted.

“Ouch,” Collier said.

“Now, will you come inside and join your mother and sisters and myself for dinner?”

Collier nodded.

“And tomorrow you can join me when I go to the Eyrie for a couple of weeks,” Jon said as he saw Collier look up at him surprised. “That’ll give you some time to not see Celia each day.”

“Thanks dad,” Collier smiled up at his father.

Jon wrapped an arm around his son and together they walked back into the house.


End file.
